


diseased

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AIDS crisis, Backstory, Bisexual Hannibal Lecter, Canon Dialogue, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Gen, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Serophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal understands what Dr. Caldwell is referencing.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25
Collections: Hannibal Bingo





	diseased

**Author's Note:**

> **hannibal bingo:** free space with 1.07 Sorbet
> 
> many thoughts, head full irt this scene from sorbet.
> 
> enjoy!

"Any other infections?" Dr. Caldwell asks him.

Hannibal has the tendency to change doctors. It's better, to get new opinions on his health every once in a while, plus if they're rude he can always get something to eat out of the situation. He's already plotting out this man's gruesome murder at this question, a thousand memories of being a young man in Florence in the eighties playing in the back of his mind. His tone tells him everything he needs to know about what he's implying—he'd filled out the forms, anyway, and he felt no need to lie. He wasn't a blood donor, so why sexual contact with men was anyone's business baffled him. But whatever.

"You seem convinced I'm diseased," he says dryly.

He huffs, stares at him as he takes the blood sample. "I was asking a broader question."

"A disease is an infection."

"An infection isn't always a disease."

Hannibal thinks of it all—of the half-dead men in the hospital beds, the way so much of the Italian populace looked at them with disgust and rancor. He remembers one of the few people he's ever considered a friend, his wracking sobs as he told him he had tested positive. He reminds himself of the carefulness of his trysts with men after the crisis broke out. Condoms always in his pocket, never asking them for their status, knowing he could see it in the shame or lack thereof in their faces.

"That is true," he says. There's two men he's kept in contact from that part of his life. They're both on NRTIs, now, living normal lives.

Dr. Caldwell's stare is cold, full of judgment. He's read the forms, the way he says gladly that he's had sex with men. And he's done the math, so of course he must be diseased. "You should just tell me now," he says, "because I'm going to find out, and it will affect your insurance if you lie."

It's not like he'd lie about it, anyway. But this man's prejudices and snarling disgust toward who he is will surely bring him to an early grave. A pause that stretches on for ages follows. 

"Could I have your business card, please?" he asks, as gently as he can sound. This man must see plenty of patients. The track will remain clean, and he'll pose it as that other murderer that's getting confused for himself.

Dr. Cadwell hands him his card after he pulls out the syringe, full of his blood. He touches it with the tips of his fingers, like it will pass on disease if he touches it too much.

Hannibal does enjoy killing always, but when he gets to this doctor, he'll enjoy it even more.


End file.
